From Peasant to Pirate
by i-burnt-my-cereal
Summary: Alfred is a poor homeless child living on the street with his brother Matthew. After an unfortunate day at the market, will Alfred be able to survive Captain Kirkland and his crew? human! countries AU. Child!america. no pairings, human names used. rated T because, come on, their pirates of course their going to swear.
1. The Market

**Yo! i just read a bunch of pirate hetalia fanfics and i was INSPIRED FOR ONCE! O.O that's new!**  
 **okay, so um.. its a human!countries AU and there's obviously pirate!england and other pirate nations and stuff, but it's set around the 1800's or so.**  
 **america's in this too and he's a kid and stuff. enjoy...? human names are used. this is one of my first fanfic so don't expect much. (i deleted my other one)**

Alfred was poor. I mean really poor. Like no money poor. He lived with his brother Matthew, and stole food from the marketplace  
so they wouldn't starve. Sometimes they got lucky and an owner of an inn would let them stay the night. But not tonight.  
No. Tonight they were in a dark alleyway, shivering and huddled together.

Alfred heard his brother's stomach growl, and being the "responsable" older brother he was, Alfred got up and looked at Matthew.  
"I'm going to go get some food. stay here." he said. Matthew looked down slightly, and replied "Alfred why do we have to steal all of  
our food? it isn't right." Alfred rolled his eyes. "What else would we do beg for it?" Matthew shruged "whatever. I'll be  
back soon. stay safe!" Alfred called out as he started to walk to the crowded marketplace near the port.

Alfred carefully looked around the corner. Nobody was there. He snuck forward and approached a cart stacked with loaves of  
bread. He cautously took a few loaves and started to sneak back to Matthew. While Alfred walking back, he triped over a pot  
and it shattered. Peices of the pot scattered all over. Many people turned to look at him, and realized what he was doing.  
"THIEF!" a fisherman shouted. A mob of people started to chase him.

Alfred stared in surprize for a moment, but then ran with the loaves still in his arms. He searched frantically for a place  
to hide. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a ship docked on the shore. Alfred ran toward the bost hastily.

Alfred practically leaped onto the deck of the ship. He looked behind him and saw that the mob seemed to have stopped, and now backed away  
in terror. He was confused at why they did this, but still he searched for somewere somewhat safe in case this ship was dangerous.  
Alfred spotted a door and went through it. He hid behind some barrels near the back of the room and proceeded to eat his  
share of the bread.

While eating, Alfref looked arund the room. he saw tresure maps, swords, and chests probobly filled with treasure. Suddenly, he heard  
footsteps approaching. Alfred gulped as he realised where he was. He had just snuck onto a pirate ship and it seemed the pirates were returning to their boat.

 **there it is! remember, this is just the introduction thing so further chapters will probobly be ... i hope you enjoyed.**  
 **bye~**


	2. Captain Kirkland

**Whoa! People actually like this?  
wow. I'm surprised you lasted that long. You must be immortal or something. Or just have no eyes to see this awful disgrace to humanity with.! Thank you! **

**＼** **(o)** **／**

Alfred tensed as the footsteps stoped in front of the door. It opened and someone walked in. The person had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, large eyebrows, and slightly ill-fitting clothes that were obviously stolen.

Said person walked toward where Alfred was hiding. Alfred backed into the corner and tried to make himself seem as small as possible. He sneezed due to the dust in the corner and the pirate snapped his head toward his direction.

Narrowing his eyes, the pirate picked up a sword and walked toward Alfred.

He kicked the barrels out of the way and glared down at Alfred. "What are you doing on MY ship?" He demanded.

"Um... I.." Alfred mumbled "was looking for a place to hide..?"

The pirate scowled. "Don't you know what ship this is?" He asked.

Alfred swallowed nervously and replied "uh..it's your ship..?"

The pirate chuckled quietly. "This is the Britania's Angel, and I'm the captain. Captain Arthur Kirkland. But its captain Kirkland to you." He said proudly. Then captain Kirkland examined Alfred and asked "how old are you? You looked like you haven't eaten in days!"

Alfred wanted to say 'that's because I haven't' but decided against it. So instead he answered "I'm twelve _sir_ , close to thirteen." The captain looked thoughtfully at Alfred then replied. "I'm going to give you a choice. We need a new cabin boy to run errands. So, either join my crew or get thrown in the ocean. It's you choice."

Alfred glared at captain Kirkland. "Why are you suddenly sparing me?"

"Because you're younger than I thought and I'm not _that_ heartless."

"Whatever"

"Is it yes or no I don't have all day!"

"Fine! yes!"

A small mischievous smile crept into captain Kirkland's face. "Perfect! What's your name boy?"

Alfred crossed his arms and stood up. "My names Alfred"

Captain Kirkland chuckled "welcome to the crew Alfred!"

 **Yeah...um..did you like it? I know your probably thinking "we waited that long for this crap?" but I just didn't really have the motivation to write a lot so...um... I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and if any of the characters are OOC... Uh... Sorry it's so short. New chapters will be out soon hopefully.**


End file.
